Pokémon
, }} là tên của loạt trò chơi điện tử cũng như phim hoạt hình, truyện tranh,... được phân phối bởi Nintendo Nhật Bản, thuộc quyền sở hữu của The Pokémon Company và được phát triển bởi Tajiri Satoshi vào năm 1996. Hiện Pokémon đã trở thành một thương hiệu đang thịnh hành ở nhiều quốc gia khác trên thế giới và đã được chuyển thể thành các bộ anime, truyện tranh,... nhiều tập. Game Pokémon được phát triển bởi GameFreak và đã trở thành một trong những dòng game thành công và sinh lời thứ nhì thế giới, chỉ đứng sau Mario, vốn cũng thuộc Nintendo! Sản phẩm Pokémon bao gồm anime (phim hoạt hình), manga (truyện tranh), đồ chơi, sách và các phương tiện khác. Năm 2006, Pokémon tổ chức kỉ niệm 10 năm Pokémon đến với công chúng trên toàn thế giới. Năm 2016, Pokémon tổ chức kỉ niệm 20 năm Pokemon ra đời và đến tay bạn bè thế giới, đây cũng là dịp để quảng bá nhiều sản phẩm như trading card game hay Pokemon Sun And Pokemon Moon,... Năm 2016, Nintendo phát hành Pokémon GO và lập tức được sự đón nhận của người dân trên toàn thế giới. Trong Pokémon GO, bạn sẽ phải ra đường sau đó nhìn vào bản đồ và bắt Pokémon. Trong tuần đầu ra mắt, trò chơi đã thu hút hàng triệu người chơi tải về trên hệ điều hành Android (Android và iOS. Lịch sử nhỏ|300px|Một cảnh trong phim Pokémon được hãng Nintendo cho ra đời vào năm 1996 nhằm phục vụ cho hệ máy cầm tay phổ biến nhất của họ: Game Boy. Và được phát hành lần đầu tiên ở Nhật Bản. Cái tên đầu tiên được đặt ra cho Pokémon là "Poketto Monstaa" là phát âm tiếng nhật của "Pocket Monster - quái vật bỏ túi" và sớm được người Nhật Bản rút ngắn lại thành "Pokémon". Một nhà thiết kế game người Nhật là Satoshi Tajiri đã nảy ra ý tưởng và làm nền móng cho Pokémon nhờ những ký ức thời xa xưa của ông khi còn nhỏ vẫn hay tìm bắt những con bọ cho vào hũ và thầm ước chúng có thể được mình huấn luyện để chiến đấu như một bộ phim giả tưởng trên ti vi mà ông rất thích xem. Quá trình thiết kế trò chơi khó khăn và phức tạp đến mức Tajiri phải mất đến sáu năm mới có thể cho ra đời trò chơi Pokémon mà chúng ta yêu thích. Pokémon đã gây ra một cơn sốt khủng khiếp ở Mỹ năm 1998 bằng việc phát hành 2 trò chơi là Pokémon Red và Pokémon Blue trên hệ máy Game Boy. Tuy những đường nét còn sơ khai nhưng đã chinh phục được hàng triệu con tim của khách hàng. Phải nói rằng tuy hệ thống chiêu thức và chất lượng hình ảnh chưa cao nhưng đã đặt nền móng cho những bước tiến triển vượt bậc của Pokémon. Sản xuất Satoshi Tajiri là người chịu trách nhiệm về Pokémon. Theo lời đồn đại thì ông ta luôn thích - à không, đúng hơn là luôn yêu - các trò chơi video game. Ngay cả khi còn học đại học, ông đã khởi đầu sự nghiệp với tạp chí Game Freak (Người hâm mộ game). Hãy nhìn ra mặt sau của hộp kín Pokémon hay những sách hướng dẫn và chỉ cần lướt qua bất cứ điều gì có liên quan đến Pokémon thì bạn sẽ thấy cái tên Game Freak. Ông Tajiri trở nên nổi tiếng khắp Nhật Bản với tư cách là một chuyên gia về trò chơi video game. Ông xuất hiện trên truyền hình và đài phát thanh để nói chuyện về các trò chơi video game. Chẳng mấy chốc, ông đã tạo ra các trò chơi của riêng mình. Năm 1987, ông đã thiết kế trò chơi "Quinty" cho Hệ thống Giải trí Nintendo (gọi tắt là NES). Sau đó, ông và nhóm của mình tại tạp chí Game Freak đã thiết kế ra một bộ trò chơi khác mà một số chỉ có bán tại Nhật. Một trong số đó là "Mario và Wario" dành cho hệ thống Nintendo. Một trò chơi khác gọi là "Trứng của Yoshi" (Yoshi's Egg) được bán ra tại Mỹ cho hệ thống Game Boy. Sau đó vào năm 1990, ông bắt đầu tạo ra Pokémon cùng với công ty Creatures. Phải mất một thời gian dài để sáng tác Pokémon (đến 6 năm) nhưng những gì mà Pokémon đã mang lại thì có thể coi là "cũng đáng bỏ công". Theo các ghi chép về Pokémon, ông Tajiri giống như một đứa trẻ, rất thích sưu tầm những loài côn trùng. Đây vẫn còn là một sở thích phổ biến của trẻ em và người lớn Nhật Bản. Loài côn trùng được yêu thích nhất khi sưu tập được gọi là con bọ vừng. Những người sưu tập con bọ vừng ở Nhật Bản không đính chúng trên bảng như bạn thường thấy trong những bộ sưu tập bướm trong các viện bảo tàng. Họ sưu tập những con bọ sống - và nuôi chúng lớn như các con vật cưng, cũng như bạn nuôi chó hay mèo vậy. * Một vài thống kê về Pokémon: :- Trong 24 tháng đầu tiên sau khi Pokémon ra đời ở Mỹ, hãng Nintendo của Mỹ đã bán được khoảng 20 triệu trò chơi Pokémon cho hệ máy Game Boy Color và Nintendo 64 :- Pokémon đã từng đứng thứ 6 trong top những trò chơi bán chạy nhất năm 2000. :- Vào tháng 2 năm 2000, gần 27 triệu trò chơi Pokémon được bán ra ở nước Mỹ và hơn 74 triệu trò chơi Pokémon được bán ra trên khắp thế giới. :- Vào năm 2010, 2 trò chơi Pokémon là Pokémon HeartGold và Pokémon SoulSilver được công nhận là những game hay nhất trên hệ Nintendo DS, chỉ xếp sau New Super Mario Bros. Trò chơi điện tử Thể loại của game Pokémon là nhập vai/phiêu lưu, 2 game đầu tiên trong thể loại này là Pokémon Red và Pokémon Blue, được chơi trên hệ máy Gameboy. Dần dần, dựa vào hai game này, nhà sản xuất cho ra thêm nhiều game khác cũng có cách chơi tương tự nhưng với hình ảnh, màu sắc và âm thanh ngày càng sắc nét hơn. ImageSize = width:260 height:550 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1996 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:yellow width:16 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1996 till:2016 at:1996 text:"Red, Green & Blue" at:1998 text:"Yellow" at:1999 text:"Gold & Silver" at:2000 text:"Crystal" at:2002 text:"Ruby & Sapphire" at:2004 text:"FireRed & LeafGreen" at:2005 text:"Emerald" at:2006 text:"Diamond & Pearl" at:2008 text:"Platinum" at:2009 text:"HeartGold & SoulSilver" at:2010 text:"Black & White" at:2012 text:"Black 2 & White 2" at:2013 text:"X & Y" at:2014 text:"Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire" at:2016 text:"Sun & Moon" Chuyển thể Phim hoạt hình Truyện tranh Có nhiều bộ truyện tranh và phim hoạt hình phỏng theo loại game nổi tiếng này. Thịnh hành nhất là bộ truyện Pokémon Đặc biệt (tên tiếng Nhật là Pocket Monster Special và tên tiếng Anh là Pokémon Adventures) và bộ phim Pokémon đang ăn khách trên VCD và DVD. Bộ truyện tranh Pokémon Adventures dựa vào bản game chứ không phải phim hoạt hình, với các vùng đất được lấy từ game, tên các nhân vật chính cũng là tên các bản game, bộ truyện này không có một nhân vật chính xuyên suốt, nó được chia ra làm nhiều phần nhỏ, mỗi phần ở một vùng đất khác nhau và với một nhân vật trung tâm khác nhau nhưng tất cả các phần đều có mối liên quan chặt chẽ, cho đến nay đã có truyện đã có 14 phần. * Phần 1: ''RED, GREEN & BLUE * Phần 2: YELLOW * Phần 3: GOLD, SILVER & CRYSTAL * Phần 4: RUBY & SAPPHIRE * Phần 5: FIRE RED & LEAF GREEN * Phần 6: EMERALD * Phần 7: DIAMOND & PEARL * Phần 8: PLATINUM * Phần 9: HEART GOLD & SOUL SILVER * Phần 10: BLACK & WHITE * Phần 11: "BLACK2 & WHITE2" * Phần 12: "X & Y" * Phần 13: "OMEGA RUBY & ALPHA SAPPHIRE" * Phần 14: "SUN AND MOON" Trò chơi Trò chơi Pokémon tính cho tới hiện nay đã cho ra hơn chục phiên bản khác nhau qua mỗi thế hệ, và đây là danh sách tất cả các phiên bản game của Pokémon: *Pokémon Red, Green and Blue (1996) *Pokémon Yellow (1998) *Pokémon Gold and Silver (1999) *Pokémon Crystal (2000) *Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire (2002) *Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen (2004) *Pokémon Emerald (2004) *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (2006) *Pokémon Platinum (2008) *Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (2009) *Pokémon Black and White (2010) *Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 (2012) *Pokémon X and Y (2013) *Pokémon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire (2014) *Pokémon Sun and Moon (2017) *Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (2017) Phim điện ảnh Mỗi năm ra mắt một tập phim chủ đề riêng với phiên bản gốc tiếng Nhật # Pokémon: Mewtwo phục thù (1998) # Pokémon: Sự bùng nổ của Lugia huyền thoại (1999) # Pokémon: Hoàng đế của tháp pha lê Entei (2000) # Pokémon: Celebi và Cuộc gặp gỡ vượt thời gian (2001) # Pokémon: Thần hộ mệnh của thành phố nước Latias và Latios (2002) # Pokémon: Bảy đêm cùng ngôi sao ước nguyện Jirachi (2003) # Pokémon: Deoxys kẻ phá vỡ bầu trời (2004) # Pokémon: Mew Và Người hùng của ngọn sóng Lucario (2005) # Pokémon: Ngôi đền đại dương (2006) # Pokémon: Cuộc đối đầu giữa Dialga với Palkia và Darkrai (2007) # Pokémon: Giratina và Bông hoa của bầu trời (2008) # Pokémon: Arceus chinh phục khoảng không thời gian (2009) # Pokémon: Zoroark: Bá chủ của ảo ảnh (2010) # Pokémon: Victini và người hùng Black — Zekrom, White và người hùng Reshiram (2011) # Pokémon: Kyurem với thánh kiếm sĩ Keldeo (2012) # Pokémon: Genesect và Mewtwo thức tỉnh (2013) # Pokémon: Diancie và chiếc kén hủy diệt (2014) # Pokémon: Chiếc vòng ánh sáng của siêu ma thần Hoopa (2015) # Pokémon XY&Z: Volkenion và Magiana siêu máy móc (2016) # Pokémon the Movie: Tớ chọn cậu (2017) Tại Việt Nam Về manga (truyện tranh) Thời gian năm 2002-2003, Bộ truyện Pokémon Special được phát hành bởi Nhà xuất bản Kim Đồng, nhưng đến tập 12 thì ngừng xuất bản, vì vướng mắc các vấn đề về việc chưa có đơn vị quản lý bản quyền về Pokémon. Đến năm 2015, bộ truyện được Nhà xuất bản Kim Đồng phát hành trở lại với tên manga được phát hành là "Pokemon đặc biệt".Đồng thời các tên nhân vật, Pokémon và chiêu thức được phía The Pokémon Company cung cấp để tạo nên sự thống nhất cho thị trường Việt Nam. Về anime (hoạt hình), phim từng được chiếu lậu trên kênh VTV3 khoảng thập niên 2000. PNF (Phương Nam Film) cũng dịch phim từ tiếng Trung và phát hành không chính thức dưới tên "Bửu bối thần kỳ". Từ đầu năm 2014, kênh truyền hình HTV3 chính thức phát sóng phim hoạt hình Pokémon: Best Wishes được 108 tập thì ngưng hoàn toàn. Đến tháng 9 năm 2015, VTV2 phát sóng Pokémon: XY được 96 tập và đã ngưng hoàn toàn từ tháng 6 năm 2017. Từ 28 tháng 10 năm 2017, 108 tập phần Best Wishes từng phát trên HTV3 được phát hành trên YouTube thông qua kênh POPS Kids. Các tập còn lại được phát hành từ 12 tháng 4 năm 2018, phần Sun & Moon được phát hành từ ngày 31 tháng 5 năm 2018. Từ 1 tháng 2 năm 2018 phần Best Wishes được phát hành lại trên POPS Anime (YouTube). Về phim điện ảnh, từ năm 2016 phim được chính thức công chiếu trên các hệ thống chiếu rạp cả nước. 2016:M19 2017: M20- Phim được lồng tiếng bởi Công ty Cổ phần Truyền thông Trí Việt (TVM Corp.) ở 108 tập đầu phần Best Wishes, từ tập 109 và các phần tiếp theo cũng như các phim điện ảnh chiếu rạp được lồng tiếng bởi ACE MEDIA. Tham khảo